The Cat and his Father
by KyoKittenFan
Summary: Kyo, a young boy just adopted after an abusive childhood. How will Kazuma be able to handle the cat? Will Kyo be able to heal? Trigger warning: domestic abuse and depression.
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_ _ **I do not own fruits basket nor do I own it's characters.**_ **  
First fanfiction, please be gentle. I'm thinking this story will go on throughout Kyo's childhood, we will see.**

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Kazuma Soma thought to himself. _I just adopted a son. I have a son. What the hell am I going to do with a son?_ He grabbed his gear and headed out the door, thinking back on the events that aspired just a few days ago.

 _He had gone to the funeral more from curiosity than anything else. He suspected that's why anyone went. He caught only glimpses of a tall dark man and a boy only noticeable by his bright orange hair. Kazuma instantly knew who the boy was, his grandfather also had bright orange hair even in his old age. It wasn't until he was walking back that he heard the shouting.  
"It's not my fault! It's not!"  
he turned to the noise  
"Liar" this wasn't a shout, more like a sneer "You know what you are, you know what you did. Don't act like you're so innocent. If these people knew what you really are do you think they'd even want to look at you?"_

 _Kazuma could see it now. The boy's father hovering and the boy putting on an angry face, but like a cat snarling at the dog right before it was crushed._

 _"It's not my fault! It's no-"  
In a movement the man had his hand around the boys throat. Speaking words Kazuma couldn't hear, not that he needed to._

 _"That's quite enough" Kazuma said loud and clear and the father let go of his son who fell to the ground, then turned and looked at Kazuma._

 _"What do you care?" He spat "You're from the inside, you know what he is, you know what he did."  
"He's your son" Kazuma said, doing his best to make his appearance authoritative.  
"that 'thing' is not my son" the man waved his hand as if brushing aside cobwebs.  
"Very well" Kazuma didn't think, he just turned towards the boy, the boy he didn't even know the name of._

 _"What's your name?" he knelt, smiling gently  
"Kyo" Kyo looked up from where he sat on the ground, never having gotten up after the choking.  
"Kyo, would you like to come live with me?"_

That's where it started, and now he was going to have a son. He didn't even know how to deal with kids and now he was going to have a son. ' _What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He knocked on the door to Kyo's apartment. His father answered the door, clearly drunk and not bothering to hide it.

"Oh" he chuckled "Right, you're taking the monster away today aren't you. Hey _Thing_!" He yelled down the hallway.  
from behind the man Kazuma could see Kyo peeping his head around, then the kid walked forward his eyes cast downward. "Look hehe" the man laughed again. "The monster is all yours now, every little fucking bit of him. Don't you dare bring him back though, I don't want no returns ya hear me?" He slurred, pushing Kyo out the doorway and slamming the door. Kyo winced and Kazuma heard the bolt shut into place. Kyo still hadn't looked up. Kazuma knelt down beside the boy ' _what the hell am I doing?'_  
"Hey Kyo" He smiled, Kyo averted his eyes. "Why don't we get you in the car okay?" he tried to take the boy's hand but Kyo flinched away, then when realizing Kazuma expected a replay Nodded slightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Please leave a review, give criticism, and let me know what you liked. I'd love to hear from you.  
I don't own Fruits basket nor it's characters. **

Kazuma showed Kyo to his room. It was tiny, just a small study Kazuma had converted into a bedroom with a little futon and a dresser he had picked up second hand. You could barely call it a room. Kyo still hadn't said a word, in fact the only word he had ever spoken to Kazuma had been his name.

"Oh!" Kazuma said, looking up. "you must be hungry." He looked at Kyo, who was beyond skinny. "Let's get you something to eat hey?" he wandered over to the kitchen, which admittingly he didn't venture into all that often. He tended to just eat white rice with a bit of soy sauce, maybe some beans if he felt like messing with the microwave.  
After exhausting the cupboards he came back with:  
1 box of noodles  
2 bags of half used rice.  
3 slightly squishy potatoes.  
2 "instant curry" mixes.

"I guess we'll make potato noodle curry?" He looked down at the boy who looked down at the floor. "Why don't you get a seat while I try and cook this up" Kazuma smiled, trying not to let the boy's silence faze him ' _Stop pretending you know what you're doing and just order takeout.'_ Kazuma ignored the sense of reason in his head and proceeded to start some water. It all seemed to be going well and he started to feel a little more confident.

"Hey Kyo" he called out, and the boy quickly came, eyes cast downward. "Would you like to help me? I could use these potatoes peeled" Kyo nodded slightly and Kazuma fetched him a knife, he didn't own a peeler, he honestly wasn't sure if he ever peeled anything in his life. He hummed softly, stirring the rice in with the curry mix and opening the package of noodles.

He heard a gasp, then a small thud. He turned around to find a trickle of blood running down Kyo's hand, and the potato on the ground, Kyo looked up wide eyed, then back down, then up at Kazuma again and started backing away, shaking.  
"It's not my fault" He stuttered, shrinking every step he took until he was at the wall, curled up, his hands covering his head. "It's not my fault I swear." He half yelled, his eyes closed tightly.  
"Hey hey," Kazuma quickly knelt. "Hey, I know Kyo, I know it's not your fault." he gave a half smile.

"Please don't hit me, it wasn't my fault." Kyo gasped, not seeming to hear. Kazuma reached out a hand, gently touching the boy's shoulder, Kyo jerked away, looking up at him his eyes wide.

"Kyo, I know." Kazuma whispered, his heart breaking with the look of terror on the boy's face ' _fuck, what did they do to this kid?'_ "Hey, let's get that cleaned up." Kazuma motioned to the boy's hand, which was slowly staining his already stained shirt. Kyo froze for a moment then slowly nodded, looking once again at the floor. Kazuma ran and grabbed the first aid kit. He washed and bandaged Kyo's finger which the kid had cut rather deeply. "hey, why don't we wash that shirt before it stains forever?" Kyo shook his head, pulling down at the hem of his shirt. "Don't worry we'll go get some more clothes in the morning. You can borrow one of my kimonos in the meantime how does that sound? Though it'll be more like a tent on you." Kyo must have found the thought of wearing a tent amusing because he reluctantly agreed.  
Kazuma pulled off the boy's shirt and took a step back in shock.  
the second thing he noticed was how terribly skinny the boy was. Like not your average 'oh that kids just a stick' skinny but you could count every rib on Kyo's body.  
that wasn't as bad as the first thing.

The first thing Kazuma noticed was the bruises that layered the kid's body. Every inch that was normally covered by a t-shirt was black and blue. There were placed that looked like claw marks running from kyo's shoulders to his back. _'fuck, what did they do to this kid?'_ Kazuma tried to speak but couldn't, Kyo covered himself with his arms best he could and just stared at the floor.

"It's not my fault." he whispered, and that's all it took for Kazuma to wrap Kyo in his arms as gently as possible.

"I know it's not." He held the boy, his heart clawing at his throat. "none of it is your fault." Kyo just continued to stare down, wincing slightly every time Kazuma accidently brushed against him too hard. _"I'm going to kill that man"_ thought Kazuma, seething inwardly with rage.

That's when the smoke alarm went off and both jumped. Kazuma started to laugh, remembering the pot on the stove. "So much for trying my hand at cooking huh?" he stood up and turned off the stove and waved a book at the smoke alarm until it stopped. He ran across the room and fetched a kimono for Kyo. It was like a tent after all. ' _Need to remind myself to visit the Soma doctor for something for those bruises tomorrow'_ He made a mental note. They ended up ordering take out and the night was spent eating out of cardboard on the couch, Kyo curled up in the corner against the armrest, seemingly fascinated by the television. 

Maybe

Just maybe things would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**_:3 here we're back with chapter 3._**

 **A huge thank you to the two of you who reviewed and followed my story. You guys rock. ;) hopefully chapter 4 won't be to far behind. Please let me know what you think of this chapter**

 _"It should have been you! It would have been better if it was you." 'smack' Kyo's father slapped him, hard._

 _"It's not my fault" Kyo whispered, tears forming in his eyes._

 _"Not your fault? You 'killed' her" a punch met the boy's gut and he doubled over, gasping. "You're a murderer, a monster." Two more kicks to his side. Kyo curled up, wanting nothing more than to melt into the floor. To end this. He missed his mom. He wished she was here. She always stopped his dad form going too far. From beating him too much._

 _"It's not my fault" he whispered, not loud enough for his father to hear. "It's not my fault." Who was he kidding, It was._

 _It was his fault._

 _And the blows continued._

"Kyo?" Kazuma put a hand on the boy's shoulder, Kyo thrashed in his sheets, crying out softly. "Kyo wake up." Kazuma shook him, trying to be gentle, and the boy bolted up, wide eyed, terrified.

"It's not my fault" ' _please no more.'_ He backed up against the wall. "It's not. Don't hurt me. It's not my fault." ' _I just want to go home. Go home to mother.'_ He held up his hands as if to block a blow.

"Hey." Kazuma said softly. "Hey I know, I know it's not." He sat on the bed next to Kyo who had lowered his arms slightly, eyes still wide with fear. "Kyo, I know it's not your fault."

' _It is'_

"It's okay, you just had a bad dream."

' _It wasn't a dream.'_

"Do you want to tell me about it?"'

' _no, I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone.'_ Kyo shook his head and put his chin on his knees. "It's not my fault" He whispered, his hands clinging to the blankets around him. ' _Don't pretend. You're a murderer.'_

"Do you want me to read to you?" Kazuma asked. Kyo stayed silent, and Kazuma quickly fetched a book. "I don't really have much in the way of kid's books, but this one is about a cat so I thought you might like it." He smiled at Kyo and began to read the story of a time traveling cat who rent from ancient Rome to Egypt to Mexico.

' _I wish I could go back in time. I wish I could have been me. It would have been better. If it was me then maybe mother would be happy.'_  
Kazuma finished the story and looked down at the boy who had fallen asleep, his head resting on Kazuma's lap. "sheesh" he sighed, rubbing his eyes "I need to send my mom a thank you, I never realized having a kid would be this hard." He tucked Kyo in, ruffled his orange hair, and headed off to his own bed.

That morning Kyo woke early, and went down to the kitchen to find Kazuma packing up some things. "Oh Kyo, good, you're awake." He smiled, he looked tired.

 _'It's my fault. I can't do anything right.'_ Kyo scolded himself.

"I'm just getting ready for our trip into town. Kyo's eyes went wide.  
"you mean, I can go outside?" he ran over to Kazuma who was dumb founded for a moment then grinned.

"Of course you can. It's a beautiful day and we have lots to do. It's good to hear your voice Kyo" He reached a hand down and ruffled the boys hair.

They walked along the street and Kyo looked around in wonder. He hadn't gone outside for so long, the last thing he had gone to was the funeral and he couldn't remember before that. Him and Kagura used to play outside but that was before… before..

"I don't have a lot of wealth so is it alright if we just get your clothes second hand?" Kazuma asked, peering down at Kyo. Kyo blinked a few times before nodding. He didn't care much about clothes. Kyo wandered around with Kazuma for a while, the older man looking at small jeans and Ts and picking out the ones in good condition. Kyo heard a bell ring and turned to see a small girl standing on her toes trying to get a stuffed kitty with a bell on it's neck. Kyo ran over and grabbed that cat for her.  
"Thanks!" the girl beamed, hugging the kitty close to her.  
"No problem." Kyo replied, making sure to keep his distance. The girl waved and ran off, hugging the kitty tightly.  
He turned to catch up to Kazuma.  
 _no_

Kazuma wasn't where he was before.

Kyo looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.  
 _no_

 _No no_

 _No no no no  
_ He ran up and down the isles looking frantically  
 _'He didn't leave did he? He didn't leave me.'  
_ Kyo ran faster, looking at each person as he passed, people were yelling at him, shaking their fists.  
 _'He can't leave too, if he left I'll… be alone.'  
_ 'thud'

Kyo crashed against something, or rather, someone. He looked up at a large fat man who growled back down at him. "Watch where you're going twerp" He snapped.

"It's not my fault." Kyo said panicked _'please don't hit me.'_

"What do you mean not your fault? You slammed right into me." He bellowed. "I'll teach you to respect your elders you hear me? Where's your parents, I want to talk to them."

"I don't know" Kyo whispered, looking down. ' _You know. You know where your mother is.'_

 __"Don't you lie to me" the man raised his hand and Kyo flinched, but the blow never landed.

"I do believe that is quite enough" Kazuma stepped between Kyo and the man, whos hand he had tightly by the wrist. "I apologize for anyway my son my have offended you."

' _his son?'_  
"you're this boy's father?" the man looked a little confused, they didn't look alike.  
"I am." Kyo looked up at Kazuma, surprised.  
"Better teach your brat some manners" the man pulled his hand away and huffed off, grumbling about "kids these days." And "raising them better"

Kyo looked down. "It's not my fault." He muttered. He wasn't sure what to do with the emotion inside of him. He wasn't sure how to handle it. He couldn't have Kazuma as his dad because he couldn't be a good son. Kazuma deserved a good son not him. Not a monster.  
"Hey, just try not to get lost again k? I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention. I guess I'm a bit clutter minded sometimes."  
Kyo nodded ' _why isn't he mad? I messed up, he should be furious. It's probably coming later.'_

"Let's go check out, we have your appointment soon."  
"Appointment?" Kyo looked up at Kazuma, confused.  
"Your doctor appointment, don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." Kazuma gave a reassuring smile.  
"Oh.." Kyo looked down again. He didn't really want a doctor to look at him. He didn't want anyone seeing.

The Soma Doctor was an old gentleman, who was followed always by a boy decently older than Kyo. Probably in highschool.  
"Doctor" Kazuma gave a small bow in greeting. "And Hatori right?" the boy, Hatori nodded and bowed a greeting. "You must be in training" Kazuma smiled. "You'll be taking on the business soon for sure."  
"that is the hope Sir." Hatori replied politely.  
Kyo was made to sit on top of a weird chair, and then told to take his shirt off. Kyo hesitated, glancing at Hatori, who glanced away. He finally complied, biting his lower lip and looking down at the ground.  
"It is intensive." The Doctor nodded, peering at every inch of Kyo's body. Kyo wish he could melt into the floor. "and He hasn't received any medical assistance before this?"

"No" Kazuma replied "I just found out last night."  
"His Father.." the question didn't need to be finished. Kazuma gave a small nod and Kyo concentrated on the floor tiles. "I see."  
Kyo sneaked a glance at Hatori, who's eyes met Kyo's and instantly away, eyes wide with shock.

"The good news is the injuries are already healing well. There isn't a lot I can do other than some salves and pain killers. What I'm more concerned with is the emotional damaged the boy may have received."

"What would you suggest doctor?" Kazuma wore a concerned expression.

"Well, we don't really have in phycological doctors who are on the 'inside' of things but just try and make a connection with the boy, give him someplace he can put his emotions maybe a sport. Most of all keep him safe. Men who do this kind of thing, they often aren't satisfied until the victim is… well.."

Kazuma nodded, "Yes I understand." He thanked the doctor and they left. Kyo tugging the hems of his shirt down, not wanting it to come off ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**^_^ Chapter 4. This one focuses more on Kazuma, not much of Kyo. Let me know what you think of it. Hopefully next chapter there will be a few more of the zodiac coming into play.  
please let me know what you think. Let me know if you're reading. Stop in to say hi. Enjoy the story. (also I finally fixed my word processor so that it can indent properly, I'll maybe go back and fix the previous chapters.) **

Chapter 4

Kazuma knew better than to confront Kyo about the abuse he had suffered, but he needed to know the details, he needed to know exactly what that man did to Kyo. "Hey, I'm going out this afternoon are you okay here by yourself?" he ruffled Kyo's bright copper hair and the boy looked up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said.

"I'll be back before dinner." Kazuma called, heading out the door.

When he got to the house he hesitated, maybe this wasn't such a clever idea, maybe it would just create more problems for Kyo in the long run. Still, it's worth a shot.,  
The door burst open with a man, dressed presentably, wearing a scowl. "what do you want?"

"what do you want?"  
"Um," Kazuma stepped back, surprised.  
"Oh, I know why you're here." The man smirked, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "Well come inside, but remember what I told you before, I'm not taking that thing back into this house."

The inside of the house was not at all like Kazuma had seen previously. It was clean and spotless, there were no pictures on the wall, there were no dishes in the kitchen, the furniture was replaced, it was like Kyo nor his mother had ever lived there.  
"So, what questions do you have? Did you see it? The true form?" he offered Kazuma a seat at a solid black table.  
"um, no, I mean, I just." Kazuma stumbled on his words. "What was it like for Kyo? Living here?"  
"mmm" the man slumped back in his chair, stoking his bare chin. "you should be asking what it was like for her, my wife, what it was like living with that thing in this house."  
"what was it like?" Kazuma indulged.  
"Imagine you have a disease, a living creature living in your body, growing every day, touching everything you own, touching you constantly, if people knew you had this disease then they would never talk to you, all your friends abandon you, your family disowns you, and you can never get rid of the creature that haunts you. That's what that thing was to my wife, a parasite that eventually killed her."  
"Do you.. want to kill it?" Kazuma swallowed hard.  
"Kill it?" the man let out an awful, evil, laugh. "No, I don't want to kill it." He gripped the edge of the table leaning towards Kazuma. "I want It destroyed, I want it to find every bit of hope, every bit of life it can suck out of someone else and then I want it to be crushed so harshly that it can't survive on it's own and ends up ultimately destroying itself. I don't want to Kill it Kazuma, I want it to suffer like my wife suffered, every day, every hour, never being able to sleep for fear of what it was doing at that second."

Kazuma felt sick, like he was about to throw up sick. But he didn't have his answer. "What did you do to... punish... 'it'" he clenched his fist.  
"What didn't I do? Nothing kept that thing in check, no words or beatings."  
Kazuma slammed his palms on the table, standing up abruptly, his chair toppled over. "I thank you for your kindness." He gritted his teeth, anything he said to anger this man would be taken out on Kyo. "but I'm afraid I must be going right now, Thank you again for your hospitality." The man sat there, a smug smirk on his face as Kazuma all but stormed out of the house.  
It sickened him.  
It sickened him that anyone could think of Kyo as a monster.

It sickened him that no one had tried to stop this.

It sickened him that things could have been different, things could have been so much different. If someone had stepped up, had saved Kyo, had saved his mother. If someone had done something.  
If he had done something.  
He slammed his fist into a wall, panting with frustration.  
He was stuck here, with a Kyo who could barely function, who had hardly seen life outside the walls of his home. A Kyo who had been through hell and back, who had to watch his mother die. No kid should ever have to go through that. No person should ever have to go through any one of those things.  
But here he was.  
Somehow he was supposed to pick up the pieces of a child. Him who had never had even the smallest of experiences with kids was supposed to somehow be a father to a boy how cringed at the word father.  
how?  
how was he supposed to do this?  
He walked through the front door to smell something cooking.  
"Kyo?" he ran to the kitchen to find a small boy on a chair stirring a pot of.. something.  
Kyo looked up at him and smiled, actually smiled. "I'm making dinner." He pointed at the pot and to Kazuma's surprise it looked good.

"what are you making?"  
"It's potato and rice soup." Kyo nodded. "It was the only thing I could help make. My mom..."

And there it was

All color ran out of the boy's eyes, and in an instant his smile fell.  
"My mom she, she let me help make this because it was so simple."  
Kazuma reached a finger in the pot and quickly tasted the soup, ignoring the small burn. "It's delicious" he smiled at Kyo. "Why don't you help me eat it?"  
"you really think so?" Kyo gave a ghost of a smile and nodded "okay."

Kyo perked up over dinner. "Can I ask something?" he asked between bites of soup.  
"Of course"  
"What's your job?" Kyo tilted his head, large orange eyes inquiring.  
"Well, I was actually going to bring that up as well. I run and own a dojo, and I was hoping you would want to participate in classes."  
"Like? Learn how to fight and stuff?" Kyo's eyes were full of wonder.  
"Yeah," Kazuma laughed. "Something like that. We focus on self-defense but there is some of everything. It's a really safe way to channel energy. Would you like to start tomorrow?"  
Kyo nodded, and sat back, swinging his feet.  
Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

 **:3 let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are with chapter 5. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, I wanted a little more lighthearted but that didn't really happen. Let me know what you think. :3**

Kyou woke to a somewhat unwelcome Kazuma. "Alright! Rise and Shine." Kazuma popped into Kyo's room, making sure to be just a little annoying. "First day at the dojo."  
Kyo rolled over, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's not even light outside."

"There is no reason for a true master of the arts to ever wait for the sun to tell him it's time to start his day."

Kyo slipped out of bed, yawning. "If I'm a master don't I get to decide when I want to sleep?" he grumbled.

" _When_ You're a master you can decide if you ever want to sleep, but until then I'm afraid not." Kazuma helped the boy find his shoes and socks and get them on the right feet.

"and when will that be?" Kyo ran a couple hands through his hair to even it out.  
"When I find out I'll let you know." Kazuma laughed, then pulled out some sort of robe. "Here, this is your uniform. Wear it with honor, it shows that you value the arts."  
"What are the arts?" Kyo looked at the robe, it just seemed like a normal white robe, a little odd looking.  
"That's something we'll learn in today's lesson. There will be quite a few beginners there, a lot of them Soma Children so maybe you'll find a friend?" Kazuma helped Kyo put the robe on.

' _Soma kids? That means..'_ "Hey um…" Kyo hesitated.  
"mmm? Kazuma looked down at the boy, who tugged on the edge of his robe.

"Will um, Will Kagura be there?" Kyo bit his lip, blushing slightly. He hadn't seen Kagura for a long time.

"Kagura? I didn't know you met Kagura, yeah I think she's actually signed up." Kazuma tilted his head, intrigued. "You'll have to tell me where you met her, but another time. Right now, we begin."

There were just a couple children that Kyo recognized. Kagura was there, she clung onto Kyo like he was a lifesaver. Then a boy who Kazuma introduced as Hatsiharu. He was quiet, and seemed to be angry all the time. and lastly the rat, Yuki. Kyo made sure to avoid Yuki. There were about 4 other boys there that Kyo didn't recognize at all.

"Alright, now that introductions are done we'll start with sparring partners." Kazuma instructed his class on the proper ways to spar, things not to do like head and groin shots, and the safe ways to pin down your opponent. Kyo took it all in like it was necessary for breathing.

"Okay, so first let's start out with Kyo and Hatsiharu, don't worry about who wins, just focus on your stances and your form. Remember what we went over."

Hatsiharu greeted Kyo with a nod, they shook hands and began. Kyo was confident, Hatsiharu was just a bit shorter, and Kyo was fast. Kyo sent a kick at Hatsiharu's side and the boy dodged, seemingly a bit ticked off. Hatsiharu sent a punch towards Kyo who dodged it kicking Haru in the side. The boy stumbled back, growling, then something snapped.

Hatsiharu Attacked Kyo, his eyes cold and black. Kyo tried to block, but wasn't fast enough. The boy's strength seemed to be doubled and he punched. Blood dripped from Kyo's nose and the cat stumbled back.

"Alright, that's enough." Kazuma tried to step between the two boys'

Hatsiharu ducked under Kazuma and clocked Kyo in the gut, Kyo fell and Haru jumped on top of him, sending a flurry of punches.

And Kyo wasn't there.  
"Stop!" He yelled, covering his head. "Please Stop, It's not my fault."

 _His father stood over him, a bottle in his hand, his mother was in the corner, looking away._

"Hatsiharu Get off." Kazuma yelled, grabbing the boy but Haru shook him off, continuing to pummel Kyo.

 _"You think you can be in my house? Around my wife? You dare ask for a meal? You think you deserve food?" a punch was sent to the boy who screamed._

"I'm sorry" Kyo screamed, curling into a ball. "It's not my fault I'm sorry." Kazuma finally managed to pull Haru off, who was clawing and screaming. He grabbed a water bottle and dumped it over the boy.

 _"Why did you have to come into our lives?" The man yelled "We were happy, your mother smiled all the time, we spent every night together, why did you have to be born?"_

"It's not my fault." Kyo yelled, Kazuma knelt, grabbing him by the shoulder. All the kid's gathered around. Haru sat motionless in a puddle.

"Hey." Kazuma shook the kid softly, Kyo's eye's opened but it wasn't Kazuma he saw.

"Ahhh!" Kyo pushed Kazuma away and ran out of the dojo.  
"Class dismissed early, hang around here until you can be picked up." Kazuma yelled at the children who all nodded. He sprinted after Kyo, just in time to see a mop of orange hair disappear into the trees. "Of all the dimwitted times." He cursed.

 _"Kyo" Kyo's mother knelt next to the boy, who was crying, a good-sized bruise on his cheek. "Kyo it's alright" a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "It's alright mother's here to make it better." She reached out a hand to touch him, then pulled it back._

Kyo curled up beneath a tree, covering his head. "Go away!"

 _"It's okay, we'll both be okay." She tried harder to smile, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I love you, we'll be together just the two of us."_

"You promised we'd be together." Kyo screamed. "You promised!"  
"I'm here." Kazuma all but collapsed next to the boy, panting. "I'm right here, and I'm not leaving." He put an arm around the boy, holding him close. "I'll be here."  
Kyo looked wide eyed at Kazuma, and started shaking. "she said she'd be there." He whispered. "She promised."  
"I know, Kazuma held the boy closer. "I know you miss her a lot, but I'm here."  
"No!" Kyo pushed away, jumping up. "No, you'll just leave, you'll go away like she did." He yelled, a tear slowly making it's way down his cheek. "You're a liar!" he rubbed the tear from his eye.  
Kazuma calmly moved over to the boy, kneeling, and looked him in the eyes. "Kyo, I will /never/ leave you. I'm going to be here, forever, I promise."

And with that Kyo collapsed into the older man's lap, sobbing. Kazuma smiled gently, rubbing the boy's head and holding him. He eventually picked him up, and carried him back to the dojo. Most of the boys had gone home, and Kazuma made sure to call each parent and apologize for the disruption, promising it would never happen again and making sure that there was no charge for the class.

Hatsiharu came by later and apologized to Kyo, explaining that sometimes he just went 'black' and he didn't mean to hurt Kyo. Kunimitsu, one of the other boy's that was there, came by to check on Kyo, and make sure he was okay.

It would be a while before they tried to go back to the dojo

 **Well that was it. Please Review, it keeps me motivated to post another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a short chapter, expect some more content in the next one :3**

Kazuma slumped in his chair, rubbing his temples. It had been a long week. Kyo didn't seem et get along with many of the other children who came to the dojo, though he had made friends with Hatsuharu, and Kagura hung around him. Kunimitsu who was a bit older seemed to have taken a on a big brother roll. Kazuma supposed that maybe Kyo wasn't that much worse for wear. He had nervously taken up classes again, and Kazuma made sure there wasn't much hand on hand combat yet.

"Kazuma mail!" Kyo came running into the house, nearly tripping over his feet, carrying a few letters and handing them to the older man. "Hatsuharu and Kagura are gonna go play by the river is it okay if I go?" Kyo tilted his head, maroon eyes curiously peeping up.  
"Yah, you go, just make sure to be home in a couple hours." Kazuma smiled, glad to see the boy happy. It had probably been a long time sense the boy was last this happy.

"Thank you! I will." Kyo dashed out, smiling.

Kazuma whistled softly to himself, opening the letters. Mostly bills, a couple checks from the dojo parents, and one from the main house.  
Kazuma paused, nervous. What could the main house want with him? Was this about Kyo? It had to be. He bit his lip and took in a breath before tearing the letter open and quickly pulling it out.

 _Dear Kazuma,_

 _The head of the house wishes a meeting with Kyo Soma whom we understand is now in your possession. Please accommodate this meeting at 5pm Friday the 7_ _th_ _of June.  
Below you'll find an endorsement for the troubles of raising the being. You will continue to receive this same amount for as long as it is in your possession.  
Best Regards, _

_Soma Household._

Kazuma blinked, then reread the letter, then looked back inside the envelope. He blinked, then looked again. "That's… a lot of money." He swallowed. "That's a /lot/ of money" He remembered something about the family of the zodiac getting an allowance or something but he didn't know how much. _"The 7_ _th_ _…" he looked at the calendar._ "That's tomorrow." _'so, tomorrow Kyo will meet Akito._ ' Kazuma didn't know much about the family head, only that he was about the same age as Kyo and that he was treated like a prince. A spoiled rotten prince.

"I need some tea." Kazuma grabbed a pot and put it on to boil. Tea was one of the things he could cook, at least 50 % of the time. The afternoon turned into evening as Kazuma sat as his table, sipping tea, and thinking hard.

"OUCH! Hatsuharu if you start a fight with Kagura you'll turn black." Kazuma could hear laughter as 3 children ran up the pathway to the house.  
"Well I feel like a third wheel hanging out with you two, you need to stop flirting all the time."

"I'm not flirting!" Kyo yelled, Kazuma chuckled, standing up and walking towards the door.  
"I'm okay with flirting." Kagura giggled, latching on to Kyo's arm. Kyo blushed and Haru shrugged.  
"Alright children, come inside, I'll get some dinner going." Kazuma opened the door, waving the three munchkins inside.

"What's for dinner?" Haru asked, a blank expression on his face as he took a seat at the table.  
"I want some rice balls." Kagura beamed, still hanging onto Kyo.  
"Well" Kazuma chuckled "I think me and Kyo could probably whip up some rice balls, don't you Kyo?" The boy nodded and the pair headed into the kitchen to do some heavy duty rice ball forming.

"So I got an interesting letter today." Kazuma brought up, trying to remain casual.

"What about?" Kyo asked, sampling some pork filling, large orange eyes blinking.

"Well, it was actually about you." Kyo tilted his head and Kazuma continued. "Apparently the head of the house wants to meet with you."

"Really? when?"

"Well, it looks like we'll be heading over there tomorrow evening. How's that sound?" Kazuma stopped his race ball shaping for a moment to look at Kyo, who looked troubled.

"I'm not sure." The boy said, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Have you ever seen Akito before?" Kazuma asked, presuming his cooking.

Kyo shook his head. "No, I've only heard about him. Maybe Haru could tell me about him?"

Kazuma frowned "Probably best to leave Haru out of it for now, not really his problem you know?"

"Yeah I guess not."  
They finished the cooking with a little more chitchat and with a plate full of riceballs the headed back to the others whom after saying thanks scarfed them down like wolves.

 **Told you it was short. As always I appreciate your reviews, and love to hear your feedback on the story. What do you think will happen when Kyo meets Akito? I'd love to hear.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meep, I'm not sure if I like how this turned out or not. I wanted a little more emotion but maybe that'll come through in the next chapter. Let me know what you think? your reviews mean the world to me.**

Kyo clutched the ends of his shirt, biting his lip. _'what does Akito want with me?'_ He had told Kagura about the summons that morning, and though she hid it well he could still tell she was worried.

"Hey, It'll be just fine." Kazuma rubbed the boy's back softly, smiling down at him. "How about we go out for supper tonight?"

Kyo nodded "That would be great." He whispered, and they entered through the gates. The whispers as they were ushered down the dirt path were ominous. Older women staring at him out of the corner of their eyes. Kyo looked down, trying to ignore them. It reminded him of the whispers he heard at the funeral. Except now they weren't about Kyo, they were about Kazuma.

 _"I can't believe he adopted that thing."_

 _"He used to be such a respectable man."  
"It's such a shame."  
"What was he thinking?" _

Kyo gripped his fists, rage boiling in him. "Kyo?" Kazuma nudged him gently.

"Hmm?" Kyo looked up, trying to slow his breathing.

"I don't think I've told you this, but I've honestly never been happier than the day that you came to live with me." Kazuma smiled, ruffling the boy's head "There is nothing that would ever make me regret that."  
Kyo blinked. "Really?" He looked around at the staring strangers. "but they keep talkin-"  
"Kyo" Kazuma laughed, smiling. "I don't care, I don't care even the tiniest amount. They could think I'm the most stupid and awful person in the world and it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

Kyo felt a little better.

They reached the main house. Kazuma was instructed to stay in the yard, and Kyo was grabbed by the arm and dragged into the house. It was dark compared to the bright sunlight outside, it was dark and it was foreboding. Large empty rooms and silence.  
"And my kitty finally comes to see me." A small boy entered the room, he wore a black kimono and sly smile, his arms wide open. Kyo knew it was Akito.  
"Um.. Hi." Kyo stuck his hands in his pockets, looking nervously out the window where he could see Kazuma sitting on the porch reading a book, Kyo knew Kazuma couldn't see inside.

"Now is that any way to greet me? Akito walked closer. "Come, we are all playing games in the yard outback. Come join us." A small chill went up Kyo's spine, though he didn't know why. Akito's offer seemed genuine enough.

"Who's all there?" Kyo asked, following Akito out the door.

"The whole gang, you know it's the first time in history all 12 of the Zodiac are together. Isn't it amazing?" Akito spread his hands as they went into the back courtyard.

There were 12 Children, a few of them Kyo recognized. Hatori who was there with the doctor, Yuki, Haru, and Kagura. The rest he hadn't met, but by the look they gave him as soon as he entered they knew who he was.

"Kyo!" Kagura came running and gave him a huge hug, knocking him back a couple steps. Kyo saw Akito scowl, but a smile was back on in an instant. "Kyo it's great to see you. Isn't this great? We're all here." Kagura let go, beaming.

"Hey," Haru nodded at him, he was sitting with Yuki playing a game of cards.

"Come, let us play hide and seek." Akito said, loud enough for the gang to hear. They all came to the center. Hatori seemed to stick with a group of two others, one looked a lot like Yuki, but with longer hair. There were a couple really young ones, they had their parents with them.

"I will be it first, so go hide and let the game begin." Akito's smile never wavered, and he motioned for everyone to go. Kyo knew this game, he used to play it with Kagura. He ran into a grove of bushed and hid, trying to steady his breathing.

He waited

And waited

He couldn't hear anything, not anyone else and not Akito.

Then an ice cold hand slid across his cheek and over his mouth.

"shhh, don't make a sound, you'll ruin the game." Akito's voice was barely audible. Kyo tremored slightly. "you're my first catch so you mustn't give yourself away." He gave a small chuckle. "You know, when I heard you had been adopted by a new father I figured that he must not have known who you were, who you truly are."  
Kyo's breath caught, and he felt a small hand slide around his wrist, he tried to move, tried to get away, but he was frozen. Akito's voice was casting him in ice. "Please don't." his voice quivered.

"Then I started thinking. I'm curious what you really look like under that fake skin, what your true form is. I've only heard about it but it can't really be as bad as they say." His fingers started playing with the beads.

"Akito, please." Kyo begged, his eyes wide with fear. "Please don't do anything."  
"Don't you think we all deserve to see?" and Akito grabbed the beads, breaking the string and letting them fall to the ground.

Kyo let out a scream, his spine broke, his feet were on fire, it was like being crushed completely from all angles. He felt bile and knew what breakfast he had eaten was gone.

Then there was the smell, far beyond anything you could imagine.

"Well." Akito put the sleeve of his kimono up to his nose. "I thought it was an exaggeration but clearly I was wrong. You are truly the most disgusting thing on this earth."

 _'he's right.'_ A voice in Kyo's head whispered. ' _you're disgusting.'_

"Shut up!" Kyo screamed, swiping at Akito. "Shut up leave me alone." He looked around frantically. He could see the other Zodiac coming out, then freezing as they saw him. The younger ones started to cry, their screams rising above the chaos.

 _'don't you know?'_ the voice spoke softly ' _you are alone, forever.'_

He saw Kagura, who had seen his form once before. Her eyes were full of pity.

"Don't look at me." Kyo screamed, his eyes caught on each expression of the 13. Disgust, terror, and smugness. "Leave me alone." He took off, not knowing here he could go.

' _if he'll see you he'll leave.'_ The voices spoke, growing louder. ' _they always do.'_

"No, that's not true." Kyo screamed. "He promised."  
 _'your mother promised too, and where is she?'_

"Kazuma's different." He raced past the trees, running to the other side of the mansion.

 _'you're a monster, that's all he's going to see.'_ The voices were pounding now. Making it hard to see.

Then there he was, Kazuma, He looked up at the noise, a soft smile on his face

The smile dropped

The book in his hands dropped to the ground.

The eyes widened.

He gasped.

 _'please don't go.'_ Kyo thought, frozen, his eyes locked on the older mans. _'please, don't leave me alone.'_

Kazuma's hand covered his mouth

His breathing became shallow

His hands started to shake.

 _'no'_

"Kyo?" It came out in a breath.

 _'no, don't look at me like that.'_

Kazuma heaved into the ground beside him.

His body trembled.

 _'don't pretend to not be scared.'_ Kyo ran. He knew that look. Knew what was going to happen. He knew what Kazuma would choose to do, and he couldn't bear to watch it.

 **There you have it. I'll make sure to try and update soon, but a review would help remind me :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is where we end things, there's a chance I'll keep going if people are interested but I feel like here's a good place to let this story rest. I'm thinking of a sequel so please let me know if you're interested in more. Thank you so much for reading and going on this journey with me. It's quite honestly been an emotional story to write.**

 **so here you have it**

 **Chapter 9**

 **/Trigger Warning/ Please, please if you are not emotionally stable and could get triggered by depression or suicide do not read this chapter. I want you to stay safe and healthy and you are amazing and wonderful, please take care of yourself.**

Kazuma couldn't move.

He could hardly breath.

He stood there, terrorized, shaking.

 _'was that Kyo? Could it have been?'_

He took a deep breath, only to fall to his knees.

' _that couldn't have been Kyo, not Kyo with his sweet innocent eyes, his adorable laugh, his childish glow. That thing had none of those.'_

Kazuma looked up to see Akito in front of him, the small boy seemed so much more powerful than Kazuma, glowering over with a smirk planted on his face. "Well if it isn't Kazuma Soma."

"What did you do to him?" Kazuma gasped, standing back up. "What did you do to Kyo?"

"I didn't do anything, except free him from his shell." Akito smiled, "Now you know who he really is, who you really wanted as a son. Isn't it pathetic?"  
"He /is/ my son." Kazuma growled, straightening.

"He is a monster, not a human, not a boy, a monster who deserves the same fate as his mother. And I'm sure now he knows that to be true." Akito laughed, and turned to walk away.

"He is my son." Kazuma said, softer, less to Akito and more to himself. _'then why am I so scared of him? How can I look at him the same?'_ "I have to try" he nodded, and stumbled towards the direction Kyo had run, he had a suspicion where the cat had gone.

Switch pov

Kyo crouched there, his claws digging into his head, screaming. He had gone to the tracks, there was a river, and some trees near there.

 _'you should have known.'_ The voices taunted

"I know."

' _you think you could be happy?'_

"I know."

' _you think he could ever love you?'_

"I KNOW!" Kyo slammed his claw into the ground. "Is it really better?" he asked himself, looking at his claws. "Is it really better if I'm gone?"

 _'what do you think?'_ the voice was soft, like his mothers.

"Mom would have been happier, maybe dad would have been too. They might have had a life together."

' _and?'_

 _"_ Kazuma wouldn't have to deal with me, he would have more time to do what he wanted instead of look after me. And People would respect him again."

'and?'

"I don't know I guess…maybe it wouldn't hurt so much."

There was a low whistle, and Kyo looked up to see a train coming, it was still off in the distance quite a bit.

' _what are you waiting for?'_ Kyo looked and saw his mother, putting an arm on his shoulder, giving him a smile. ' _it's okay, you don't feel anything, I didn't." she placed a kiss on his forehead._

"Mom?" Kyo was wide eyed, he hadn't seen his mother in so long, hadn't felt her touch, hadn't heard her voice.

" _it's okay Kyo, I'm here, you're not alone."_ His mother gave another dazzling smile _. "soon we can be together forever, just you and me."_

 _"_ I'd like that." Kyo said, smiling a little.

 _"Come my child."_ His mother held out her hand, helping him stand up. " _Soon it will all be over, every bit of hurt and pain and every evil thing will be gone and it will just be you and me in eternal bliss."_ Kyo took her hand, looking at her, he wanted to believe it was true. _  
_" _Why do you hesitate?"_ she asked.

"It's just," Kyo looked behind him, searching. "Kazuma's been so kind, kinder than anyone has ever been besides you." He looked back at his mother. "I think he might miss me."  
 _"Oh Kyo."_ His mother gave a sad chuckle _"If he really cared he would be here. He's probably still at the main house trying to forget what he saw, trying to forget /you. /"_

Kyo nodded, and followed his mother to the tracks, there they stood, hand in hand, waiting. As the train grew closer Kyo changed from his true form into his human one. A small boy with a tear stained face, waiting, and as he changed his mother grew fainter, until there Kyo stood, alone.

The train was loud, unbearably loud. Kyo covered his ears, he couldn't hear anything. He was alone. The train was close and the horn was blaring. And he was alone.

Kyo closed his eyes tight, waiting for the impact.

/thud/

There was a rush

And then silence

Kyo felt a weight on his chest, a large one. He struggled to breath.

"What the Hell." Kazuma rose from his position on top of the boy. "What the Hell Kyo?" He was shouting.

Kyo blinked.

"What were you thinking? Why?"

Kyo looked at the train, now a good distance away, then back at Kazuma.

"If I had been 30 seconds later, no 10 seconds, what would have happened I.."  
Kyo tilted his head, and a tear landed on his cheek, it wasn't his.  
"Don't you do that to me." Kazuma embraced Kyo, holding him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, I was scared, I couldn't move, I'm so, so sorry."  
"I don't understand." Kyo said, he felt numb.

Kazuma pulled away and looked at the boy. "Kyo, you are my son, how could I ever lose you?"

"Your son?" Kyo knew Kazuma had said it before, but he felt like that was just to save face, he didn't know he meant it.

"Yes, and I love you, and I never want to lose you ever." Kazume whispered the last part.  
"I thought it would be better." Kyo looked away, staring again at the tracks. "I thought things would be better if I… went to see mother."  
"Kyo…" there was heartbreak in Kazuma's voice. "Kyo a world without you would be one of the lonely places I could imagine." Kazuma rubbed the boy's hair. "You are… You are the best part of my life." He smiled, and Kyo gave a small smile back. "I'm sorry, that I abandoned you back there, and I promise I will never do it again."  
"Even if… I turn back into a monster?" Kyo looked at Kazuma, searching.  
"Even if you never turned back into a boy I would still gladly stay." Kazuma gave Kyo a reassuring smile. "I just hope, that you will stay with me?"

Kyo waited, thinking, then gave a small nod. "Yeah, if you're okay with keeping me I'd really like to stay." He whispered.  
"Then would you like to go home?" Kazuma took off his coat, putting it around the boy. "Would you like to come home and stay with me forever? At least until you run off and get married to some pretty girl."  
Kyo laughed, a small, halfhearted laugh, and nodded. "I'd like to go home."

 **Well that was it.  
Again, this is probably the last chapter I'll write of this one unless anyone's interested in reading more.  
I'll probably be back with a sequel and I'll post and update when the first chapter is out so stay tuned for that.**

 **Let me know what you think. What your favorite parts where. How did you feel about the ending?**


	9. Updates

Hey my lovely followers.

Just wanted to keep you up to date, I did just post a sequal to this story titled "The Cat's Shadow."

For whatever reason it wont let me post a link but go ahead and find it by clicking on my profile or searching the title.

Love you all

-Kyo Kitten Fan


End file.
